The Fallen Angel and the Vampire
by OneLegitimatePsyco
Summary: This story is about young Ronnie Radke, eighteen years old, who's life is forever changed by Andy Biersack, sixteen years old, who literally crashed into his life. Ronnie is a vampire; Andy is a fallen angel. Will two people as different as night and day ever find happiness? Read this story and find out!
1. Prologue

*Ronnie's P.O.V*

This is the story of how I met a fallen angel. Literally. He crashed into my life (and front yard) completely unannounced and unexpected. Just when I thought my life couldn't get any weirder, Andy and his gang showed up. Not that is was a bad thing. It was just...random. Anyways, you all are probably dying to hear my story, one of humor and sadness, love and war, triumph and trust. Okay, maybe that was a little dramatic, but hey, I had to jazz it up a little bit.

I am Ronnie Radke, and this is my story.


	2. Angel

*Ronnie's POV*

I was sitting alone at my house that cool October night. Alone, doing nothing, thinking about my life and what to do with it. Well, being an eighteen year old vampire did have its challenges. Well, let's just say, a full moon on a night shift, a hungry vampire, and an irritating co-worker don't mix. The kid was at least unconscious when I bit him; I managed to blame it on a dog. But he was in the hospital for two weeks, and I was fired for not doing a better job of watching the dork.

"Maybe I should go take a walk," I whispered to no one but myself, "to clear my mind."

I remember so distinctly, that clear night. Well, I should. That night changed my life. Anyways, I was walking down the driveway of my secluded Malibu, California, home. Not too many neighbors, and none that were real close. Ten minute drive to the beach. Fifteen minutes into downtown, if traffic wasn't bad. In short, it was a nice place to live.

I don't know exactly why I did it, some sort of premonition or instinct or something, but I stopped by the mailbox and looked up. And, boy, when I did, I saw five insanely bright shooting stars streak across the sky.

"Wow," I said, breathless. It was a fantastic sight.

I know I said I didn't know why I stopped at the mailboxes and looked skyward. I also don't know why I did what I did next, probably the same thing as before, premonition or instinct. But I'm glad I did. Because the falling stars literally began to fall to Earth. Right before they crashed into the ground (and ruined my yard), I took three steps back and threw my arms over my face to shield my eyes from the blinding light and the searing heat (later, I noticed that the hair on my arms was singed). The closest "star" landed not two yards from me.

Finally, the light dimmed out and the air regained it's October chill. Still, I waited a few seconds for any danger to pass. Nothing seemed to happen, so I took my arms down and slowly walked to the nearest crater. I mentally prepped myself for some kind of spaceship, an alien body, or even a live alien. But I was totally blindsided by what I saw.

Curled up in the crater was a young boy with a huge pair of grey-and-black feathered wings coming from his back.


	3. Fallen Angel

*Andy's POV*

When I opened my eyes, the first thing I was aware of was a sharp pain shooting down my wings and up my back. Oh great, I thought, I've broken something. A broken wing is precisely what I need right now.

In case you were wondering, I am an angel. My name is Andy Biersack, son of Lucifer. Yup, that's right, God's right hand man. Or was, anyways. Father was always a bit ambitious, but wanting to overthrow God? They last thong i remember is a huge fight, then nothing but empty blackness. What am I have no clue what the hell I'm doing here on...where am I even at?

As I sat up, wincing in pain, I started to notice my surroundings a bit better. I saw a house of some kind, probably a human building by its design. Not many trees, a few stars, four other smoking holes not unlike mine. Basically, not much till I turned around and saw a boy. It was so unexpected I flinched and yelped a little.

"Who are you?" I shouted, terrified, "and where am I?" The boy, who appeared not much older than myself, stepped back, obiviously frightened himself.

"I...I'm Ronnie Radke...and we're in M-Malibu, California," he managed to stammer out, "You...you fell out of the sky, l-l-like a shooting star."

"That would explain the broken wing," I spread out my wings for example. This "Ronnie" person just stared.

"My wings are magnificent, aren't they?" I prompted him.

"Uhmm, your wings are kinda...disappearing," he replied. I turned my head just to see my wings turn transparent and vanished. I reached to try and touch them, but my hand just grasped empty air.

"No," I said, "this can't be happening. No, no, no!" Disappearing wings can mean only one thing. As those final moments in heaven closed back into my mind, I realized one thing.

I was a fallen angel.


	4. I'm not a Vampire

*Ronnie's POV*

Okay, this night was getting weird. I've been in some pretty weird situations, but none were as strange as a hysterical sixteen year old goth kid who had wings one moment and then they were gone the next. I mean, seriously, he's beating his fists on the ground and screaming at the sky. Something about his father's arrogance, losing his angel status, and being abandoned by God. I guess I can't say much, I am a vampire and pretty much defy all laws of nature, but this kid is taking this angel business way too far.

"Hey, you wanna come inside," I offered, "it's cold out here."

The kid or alien or angel or whatever he was just looked at me like I asked him to cut his hand off. His insanely blue eyes, ringed with purposely smeared eyeliner, met with mine. There was fear in his eyes.

"It's okay. I don't bite," I smiled, showing my fangs. Probably not the smartest thing I could have done.

"You're a vampire," he whispered.

"Yeah...sorry if I'm kinda scary."

"No, that's cool," the kid smiled, "my name is Andy. And sorry if I was rude earlier."

"It's all good," I held out my hand, "let me help you up" Andy grabbed my hand, I helped him up. He was surprisingly light. I honestly could've carried him across the yard, or at least what was left of it.

As he dusted off his black skinny jeans, I got a good look at him. Thin and kinda tall, Andy was wearing a grey tank top and a black vest, fingerless gloves, and a pair of hightop black chucks. He had smeared eyeliner, stitches painted on the right side of his mouth, a lip ring opposite, and shoulder length, black hair that was straight and piecy. A simple, black rosary adorned his neck.

So, this is what angels look like, I thought to myself. I've always believed they were beautiful blonde chicks with white wings and long, flowy dresses, not this. I guess you learn something new every day.

As we walked across the ruined yard to the door, I noticed the eastern sky began to lighten. Had we really been out here all night? Oh, well, the timing couldn't have been more perfect. See, vampires don't usually burn in the sunlight, it's just really irritating. Most of us wear sunglasses and a jacket and we're fine. A few of us, however, have a severe reaction to the sunlight, like a really bad allergy. These unfortunate few vampires gave rise to the "vampires burn in sunlight" myth.

When we got inside, I led Andy to the couch to sit down. Then I went a drew close all the curtains. I don't react badly to sunlight; I just don't like it. After all the curtains were closed (there wasn't many) I went back into the living room to find Andy fast asleep. He must have been tired, because I wasn't gone long. Ten minutes at the most. Oh, well, I'll talk to him tomorrow.

I popped into the kitchen for a snack. In the freezer I keep a tray of ice cubes made of blood. No, I don't go and murder people and drain them of their blood. I have friends (well, not exactly friends, but you get my point) who willing "donate". Am I a terrible person because I allow this to happen? Probably. But I wouldn't do it if weren't absolutely necessary. I don't take ungodly amounts, either. Just little, and it is so I can survive. I am a vampire after all.

After I eat the bloodpop (that's what I call them), I quietly walk into the living room to check on Andy. He's still asleep. He's so cute when he's asleep. Wait did I just think that? I must be really tired, and my mind is kinda loopy. Yeah, that's it. I'm just really tired is all. I don't like him. I'm not gay, and even if I was, he's a kid and we did just literally meet.

I'm trying to push these thoughts from my head as I go to my room to lay down. The last thing I remember thinking about is Andy's brilliant blue eyes before falling asleep under the sun's first rays of light.


	5. Nightmare

*Andy's POV*

I woke up, the purest sunlight streaming into my room. Sitting up, blinking the sleep from eyes, I ruffle my feathers. Wait, I don't have wings anymore, right? Maybe I dreamed that whole fallen angel thing. But it seemed so real, especially what's his name...Ronnie, that's it. Wow, talk about weird dreams.

I stood up a walked to the window, to look out on Heavan, my home. It's so beautiful and perfect, I have to see it. I walked over and opened the window to look outside, but all I saw was an ever brightening light. It got so bright I had to shield my eyes with my arm. Suddenly, the floor underneath me gave way, just vanished, and I was falling through space. My arm still shielded my eyes, but not because they needed it. I was too terrified to move.

As I was falling, I felt my wings and back grow hot. I risked a look and regretted it immediately. When I looked, I saw I was encased in a ball of flame. With lack of any sense of rationality, I did they only thing I knew to do; I screamed bloody murder. I screamed at the top of my lungs, but no sound escaped my lips.

I fell and screamed this way for who knows how long, but I heard a voice in the background. It started softly, so that the words were indistinguishable, but it slowly grew louder and more frantic. It sounded so familiar, but I couldn't place it.

"Andy! Andy!" The familar yet unknown voice called.

Just as I was about to crash onto unknown ground, I jerked awake from my dream to see Ronnie Radke standing over me, trying to wake me up, his face full of worry.

"Andy, are you okay?" Ronnie asked in a worried tone.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I replied. All I could do was stare at his sweet, soulful brown eyes framed by shoulder length black hair. He blushed, and it was so cute. And his soft, pale pink lips. I could just kiss those lips, they looked so soft. What am I thinking? What is going on? No, no, it's just adrenaline left from my dream is all. I don't like him like that.

Ronnie stood up and walked into the kitchen. I sat up, and curious as to what time it was, looked over at the clock on the wall; it read twelve noon.

"What some breakfast?" he asked from the kitchen.

"Uhm, yeah," I said back.

*Ronnie's POV*

I was lying in bed, wide awake, even though it was the middle of the day and I went to bed hours ago. I did fall asleep briefly, but I kept waking up. This I time, a woke up and I didn't go back asleep.

I'm glad I was awake, because I heard a soft cry from the living room. It had to be Andy, I thought, I'll stay awake in case he needs something. Well, Andy's soft cries turned into loud screaming. I ward up and out of bed in a second (thanks to vampire super speed) and in the living room by Andy.

"No! No! No!" Andy screamed.

"Andy! Andy, wake up!" I screamed, shaking him to wake him up.

I was freaking out, Andy's screams faded into unintelligible cries. I was shaking him harder and yelling louder. Suddenly, after what seemed like ages (even though it was a few moments), Andy jerked awake.

"Andy, are you okay?" I asked worriedly. I knew it was a stupid question, but I was too scared to think of anything intelligent.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Andy replied nervously. He seemed a little shaken, as if he had a bad dream, which he probably did.

I realised I was leaning over him still and blushed. Hard. But I was hypnotised by those insanely blue eyes and his lips, painted ruby red. He is gorgeous, but his is an angel, which would probably explain it. I could have easily leaned over and just kissed him. But, I stopped myself. He would think I was a creep trying to rape him or something and run away to call the cops on me.

After a few moments of this, I stood up and walked into the kitchen. I was really hungry (being a vampire, I'm almost constantly hungry) and I was guessing Andy was hungry too.

"Want some breakfast?" I asked from the kitchen.

"Uhm, yeah," he replied after a second.

"What would you like?" I looked in the cabinet. Not much human food.

"Cereal, toast, or...that's it, actually." I called to him.

"Just toast is fine, thank-you."

I put two slices of bread into toast, and while it was cooking, grabbed a soda for Andy and some bloodpops for myself. Then, the toast sprang up, and I put it on a plate. Then, grabbing the soda, toast, and bloodpops, I headed back into the living room.

"Here you are," I said, handing Andy the toast and soda, "is this good?"

"Yes, it's perfect, thank you," he noticed my food," what are you eating, may I ask?"

"Oh, uhm, it's...it's frozen blood," I replied nervously, " because I'm a vampire." I bared my fangs to show my point.

"Where does it come from?" he asked in a whisper.

"I have, uhm, friends, who like...like to draw blood," I swallowed, "they collect it for me to eat." Amndy merely nodded and was silent for several moments.

"As long as you aren't murdering people," he said after several silent seconds, "and as long as you aren't taking ungodly amount, I suppose its okay." He smiled, and I smiled back.

"I guess I have to be, if were gonna be friends. If we are friends, that is."

"Of course we're friends," I said, putting my arm around Andy's shoulders, "so, what do we want to do tonight. I'm thinking about hitting a bar."

 ***this is the longest chapter (so far) Yeah! This is also mky first author's note. I'm just writing to say, please favorite, rate, and review my story. I need the input. Thank you guys so much!***


	6. A Little Piece of Heavan

*Andy's POV*

As soon as the suggestion came out of his mouth I knew it was going to be a crazy night. I looked at Ronnie with a questioning gaze. He returned the look, grinning like a jackal.

"Ronnie, I'm underage," I stated, "and how old are you anyways? 18? 19? Certainly not over 21."

"Andy, it's okay. I know a guy."

"Isn't that breaking the law? We could all get arrested."

"Aww, you're no fun, you goody two-shoes."

"I am NOT a goody two-shoes!" Ronnie took my hands in his and looked deep into my eyes. I was in heaven, lost in those sexy, dark brown eyes. He smiled a real, genuine smile.

"Come on, let's go have some fun then."

I smiled, really smiled. He made me so happy, something I never thought I would feel again. Again, with my hands in his, I could have just leaned over kissed his beautiful face. Wait, what was that flickering in his eyes? Passion, fear, love? Does he feel the same way? No, no, that's ridiculous. We've only just met, but...the small glances he gives me, the slight blush on his face, even now, the fact he is looking as deep into my eyes as I am his.

Does Ronnie Radke love me as much as I love him?

I would say yes, because in the next moment, we are kissing. Hot passion floods through my veins. His pale pink lips are oh, so soft. I run my fingers through his hair that I guessed was going to be amazing. I was not disappointed. He is a great kisser, knows exactly what do, especially when I feel something soft pressing on my lips. It's his tongue, and I allow it entrance. So we sit here, bodies pressed close together, sharing out tongues, in what is the most perfect moment of my life.

It truly is heaven on Earth, here, close to Ronnie.

Unfortunately, the moment passed, and we slowly pull apart, but still wrapped in each others arms, his body cool against mine. I look up to his face and see an embarassed flush on his face.

"Andy, I...I don't know...you probably h-hate...I'm sorry," he stammered out. I don't know why but some impulse, some unknown instinct, told me to kiss his cheek, to let him know that it was okay.

"It's okay," I say, feeling the flush come on my face as well, "that was...amazing." I can see the disbelief in his eyes.

"You were amazing. Have you kissed before?" he replied. I shook my head.

"I've never kissed before," I say hesitantly, "that was the first."

"Wow, don't I feel lucky," he said, smiling.

"Are you sure you don't wanna, I don't know, just stay here tonight?" I ask him. He looks at me, said pretending to decide but already having his mind made up.

"We can stay here if," he paused for dramatic effect, "you'll be my cuddle buddy."

I took one look at him, and snuggled in close. He laughed, not making fun of me, but because he was truly happy.

"Uh, Andy, I know you just got comfortable, but do you wanna go lay down on a real bed? You've been sleeping here since last night and I am ususally asleep by now."

"Oh, sure, why not?"

We both got up and went and laid down in his bed. The last thing I remember is my head on his chest, his heartbeat lulling me to sleep, Ronnie's arms wrapped around me, and his sweet scent filling the air around me.


End file.
